


Teeth

by ladygabe



Series: Side Quests: Critical Role Ficlets [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pre EP26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: Yasha cannot see how kissing Caleb Widogast would be a pleasant experience. Molly, on the other hand, is convinced otherwise.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> So I spoiled myself for Episode 26 and honestly haven’t been able to convince myself to go further yet. That doesn’t seem to have stopped the Widomauk plot bunnies at all, however.

“Look at his teeth,” Molly murmured, leaning over in his saddle so his words were only audible to Yasha’s ears. Frowning, the barbarian did so, catching a glimpse of the wizard’s teeth as he spoke to Nott. The inspection did nothing to change her opinion that the idea of kissing Caleb was highly unpleasant. The grime was obvious even from a distance, though she was unable to tell if dark black between each tooth were gaps or rot. Likely both. 

“My point still stands,” she responded, arching an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think you’ll enjoy that kiss as much as you imagine.”

The tiefling simply hummed in response, a mischievous smile on his lips.

———-

“Look at his teeth,” Molly murmured again, this time right in her ear. Yasha glanced across the tavern table to where Caleb sat, trying to hide his smile at Jester’s antics behind his tankard. He failed, nearly spitting up ale as she made another off-hand comment.

For the briefest moment, Caleb grinned. 

Yasha blinked hard.

Caleb’s teeth were perfectly normal. 

There was a smudge of brown here and there, and a piece of their dinner had gotten caught on a canine, but the deep black rot was completely gone. Where she had sworn were gaps were now straight, typical human teeth.

Puzzled, she looked back to Molly for an explanation. He wore a smug grin, the lantern light flickering off his own much sharper canines. 

“Charcoal,” Molly said. “Actually quite good for your teeth, I’ve heard. He’ll dirty them up again first thing in the morning. But by dinner time it has always washed off.” 

“That brings up a lot more questions than if he’d be pleasant to kiss,” Yasha mutters back.

“Perhaps.” Molly propped his chin on the heel of his hand, casting an adoring gaze across the table at the wizard. With a roll of her eyes, Yasha just sighed. It was obvious that was the only question the tiefling cared to be answered.


End file.
